Save Me From Myself
by HowlingBlossom
Summary: Harry's been having trouble with his link to Voldemort. What happenes when Draco is there? SLASH. Other warnings inside.


**Warning:** This is a build up SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.**  
><strong>

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry (Drarry)

**Rating: **T for safety and language

**Category: **General/Angst/Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Harry Potter**. Merely my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: THIS STORY WAS NOT BETA READ.** Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If someone wishes to Beta this or/and any other of my stories, please send me a PM and let me know. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

**Author's Note2: I was told how this and another of my stories were in each others Category. I honestly don't know how this happened cause I always check over my work and make sure everything is right. I apologize to everyone who I confused with this.**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

Night lay upon then forest. There was no moon, but the stars glittered coldly on the surface of the lake as a lone figure stood near the waters edge, soft ripples barely licking their feet. The chilly night was more quite than most, the only sound coming from the creatures of the night and the lakes waves. Taking in a deep, cleansing breath, Harry let it out with a sigh, heavy with troubled thoughts. It seemed as of lately, the young wizard couldn't get a good nights rest, thoughts and nightmares keeping the boy awake. But that was only half of the time. The other half was spent twisting and turning in his bed, safely behind closed curtains and a good silencing charm, trying to fight off the mad man who tries to reach out and take hold of his mind.

For weeks now, Voldemort has been pushing and prodding at the teen wizards mind. Luckily, Harry was able to keep him out most of the time. But there was the few times where it seems that the snake man had gained control of his body, along with his emotions, much like the time at the Ministry, after Sirius had been killed. Harry feared that part of him. The part that was much like the dark wizard who has been trying to kill him.

After one extremely close call, Harry began to venture out into the Forbidden Forest, long after curfew, under the concealment of his Invisibility Cloak.

And tonight was much like the others.

As he had laid in bed, trying to get some sleep, Harry felt the slight tug against the walls of his mind. Knowing what said tug meant, he had carefully and quickly climbed out of bed, as to not alert his dorm mates, he slipped into some scuffed jeans and a worn t-shirt before grabbing his cloak and exiting the room, soon the castle all together.

Now, a safe distance away from anyone who he could possibly harm, Harry sat beneath a tree, his legs pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them tightly with his hands clenched hard enough to where his knuckles grew white. The mop of raven hair covered Harry's face that was not pushed into his knees. Every now and then he would flinch or groan as he fought to keep his mind in control. Time went by slowly as Harry fought his monsters alone, wistfully wishing that his friends weren't sleeping or distracted with each other to help him. But he also wouldn't willingly put this kind of pressure on them, not with everything else going on.

Overcome by the raging sound of his blood pumping in his ears, and the battle he was struggling against within his mind, he did not see nor hear the figure creeping towards him until he heard the snap of a twig mere feet from where he sat. Head snapping up instantly Harry looked over towards the noise. What he saw made his eyes widen and a gasp passing his dry lips. Jumping to his feet, Harry stared fearfully into the silver blue ones of a one Draco Malfoy. The blond wizard stood still, his left foot hovering over the broken twig that had alerted Harry of his presence. Realizing that he was caught, the Slytherin boy grasped his composure, and glared at Harry as he stepped forward, confidence flowing from him.

Harry on the other hand, wasn't feeling as confident. His eyes began to shift from Malfoy to his surroundings, pondering if he would be able to run for the castle. But as he tried to come up with an escape plan, he hadn't realized that Malfoy had gotten closer until the blond stood six feet away from him, startling him enough to where the savior jumped back, his back hitting the tree behind him.

Raising an eyebrow at the other's action, Malfoy just brushed it off and gave his trademark smirk. "Well, if it isn't the Golden Boy himself. Not too golden for being out after curfew, don't you think, Potty?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth before he let it go to speak. "What . . . what are you doing out here, Malfoy?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky.

Blinking at Potter's question, Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the raven. "That is none of your business, Pothead. Though I am wondering the same thing about you." Malfoy then took a step towards Potter, taken aback by his reaction as Harry jumped away from him, darting to the side so he was no longer trapped by the tree. Draco paused before he took notice of his scared expression.

Just as the blond wizard opened his mouth to retort, Harry quickly cut him off. "You need to leave Malfoy, now."

"And why is that, Potter?" The Slytherin asked as he crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Harry swallowed thickly, and flinched as he felt a strong tug pull at his minds walls. "You just . . . you just do, alright? Now, get out of here, quick." Harry said as he slowly backed away, one hand coming up to grip at raven locks.

Ignoring Potter's strange behavior, Draco jutted out his chin inferiorly, a scornful look on his pale features. "If you think I'm leaving here, just because you say so, you're even stupider than I gave you credit for, Potter." Clenching his teeth as he felt his walls slipping, Harry's other hand came up, the heel pressed firmly against his scar.

Emerald green eyes looked pleadingly into a pair of inquiring silver blue ones. "You need to go . . . not safe here . . . leave now, please. I don't want . . ." Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, confused as to what the other was saying. Moving forward again, he cautiously reached towards the raven, believing he was hurt, by the pained expression on his face.

"Potter . . . Potter, you're not making any sense." Malfoy gasped as his wrist was suddenly grabbed in an unrelenting grip. "Potter! Potter, let go of me, you idiot! What do you think you're-" A low chuckle echoed around the two teens as they stood in the dark depths of the forest. Draco stared at Potter as if he had lost his mind. A moment passed between the two before Harry raised his head, the starlight lighting his face. Malfoy froze and gasped in shock at what he saw.

The normal emerald eyes that burn with fiery determination either when they fight or be it a Quidditch game had turned into crimson red orbs that stared coldly at the blond, causing the boy to shiver at the unforgiving look.

Another gasp was torn from the Slytherin as a tan, calloused hand snapped up and gripped his throat, fingertips biting into his skin. A second later, Draco grunted as he was spun around and pushed into a tree. His hands automatically flew up to the one holding him, clawing at it, trying to get it to release its hold on him but his efforts were useless.

Now frightened silver blue eyes looked into the mocking red ones before him. Chocking for air he tried to speak, but no words were able to escape. A smirk fell on Harry's face. "Aw, poor little Draco. Are you scared now?" Harry asked, his tone much like Draco's. Confident, cocky, and sharp. Harry leaned forward, his face less than five inches from the blond, the smirk falling from his face. "You don't know what true fear is, young Draco. You don't know what it's like, to face a demon of yourself. To face the devil." The last part was whispered in Draco's ear. Chuckling as he heard a whimper come from the other wizard, Harry pulled back. But he stopped short when he saw the utter terrified look on the boy's face.

Draco watched with blurry vision as Harry stared at him, his eyes beginning to flicker back and forth between red and green. After what felt like an hour, Harry's eyes finally turned back to their original emerald green. The hold around the Slytherin's neck loosened enough for him to gasp for breath. Harry shook his head, trying to focus his vision. When he was able to see his eyes widened at the sight of Malfoy pressed against a tree, eyes wide with fear . . . and his hand wrapped around the blonds' throat.

Abruptly pulling his hand back, Harry stumbled away from the other wizard as he continued to gasp for loss breath. Putting a hand to his bruised neck, Draco raised his eyes and looked at Harry, noticing that the other teen was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief. Time passed between them, their eyes locked with each other.

Swallowing thickly, Draco stood up straight, his hand falling his neck. Cautiously, he took a step forward. "Potter-"

"Don't!" Harry's shout startled Draco into stopping. The raven haired boy quickly took several steps away from the other, putting much distance between them. Watery green eyes stared at him. "Don't . . . don't come any closer . . . _please_. I don't want to hurt you. Just . . . just stay away from me." Without another word said Harry turned around and bolted further into the forest, leaving a bemused blond behind.

"Potter! Harry, Harry wait!" Draco called out to him, quickly running after him, not wanting to let the savior get out of sight.

Harry raced horror and panic-stricken among the trees, darting back and forth in a frantic effort to escape. He knew that Draco was behind him, could hear his racing footsteps just a few paces behind him. The two wizards continued to run through the forest trees. Though minutes later Draco noticed that Harry was beginning to slow down. Confusion rising, the blond Slytherin started to slow down too.

Harry soon emerged to a familiar spot. He stopped at the waters edge of the very same lake that his godfather, Sirius, and he nearly died from the Dementors before his future self saved the two of them with his Potronus. That was a bitter sweet memory that he would like not to think about most days. He wants to remember the times he shared with Sirius as happy and worth to remember, not another near death experience.

The sound of footsteps behind his alerted Harry of Draco's presence again. Turning around, the Gryffindor face the other. "Why are you following me, Malfoy? You shouldn't be near me."

Draco scoffed as he grew closer. "That's an understatement there, Potter. But I'm not leaving until you tell me what all that was back there. Why were your eyes red?" Harry flinched at Draco's last question. He quickly adverted his eyes, unable to look at Draco. He bit his bottom lip, contemplating over if he should tell the Slytherin anything or not.

Noticing the Gryfindor's hesitation, Draco crossed his arms and stared at him. "You nearly _choked_ me to death, Potter. I deserve some answers as to why." Harry jolted as if he was slapped in the face. He stared at Draco with large wounded eyes before dropping them to the ground with regret and shame. He sighed with defeat, knowing that the other teen was. He _did_ almost kill him, the least he could do was tell him why he had done it.

Sighing again, he gave the other a small nod as he began to twirl the hem of his shirt, eyes still downcast to the ground. "For a while now, I've been coming out here so I won't hurt anyone. It was going well until tonight."

"_Why_ have been coming out here, Potter?" Draco asked, his impatience growing.

Harry nibbled his bottom lip before continuing. "I have . . . I share some kind of _link_ with . . . with Voldemort," Draco flinched at the name. "It connects our minds together. Sometimes, when he experiences an overwhelming feeling, his . . . a part of him seeps through the link . . . which sometimes takes over. So, to make sure I didn't hurt anyone, or worse, I come out here, until I know for sure that I'm in control again."

Draco stared at Harry as he confessed his darkest secret to him. "Does anyone else know? What about your friends?"

Harry shook his head, finally raising his eyes from the ground. "I've never told Hermione or Ron. I didn't want to rish hurting them. Only Dumbledore, McGonggall, and Snape know."

"And now me."

Harry's eyes grew with concern. "Please, Malfoy, you can't tell anyone. If Voldemort should ever find out about the link, he may try to invade my mind and take complete control on me." The raven Gryffindor pleaded desperately.

Studying the other closely, the blond soon nodded his head. "Alright Potter, your secret will be safe." The teen savior let out a heavy sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing at the others words.

"Thank you, Draco." A perfectly kept eyebrow rose at the sound of his given name passing Harry's lips, but he didn't comment on it. Harry's expression turned serious again, but his body wasn't as tense as before. "Draco, after tonight, you _have_ to stay away from me."

Said Slytherin's eyes widened before they narrowed once more. "Excuse me?"

"You can't be around me. You would be putting your life in danger. You're doing it now, just standing here with me. I have to do this alone." Harry paused, his eyes falling and his tone softening. "I don't want you getting hurt." Saying that Draco was surprised by his rivals - ex-rival - words, would be a slight understatement. He was basically taken aback by it. Harry Potter, the teen wizard he has been going head to head with since they were eleven, was standing here, admitting that he was concerned for Draco's safety.

It was then that Draco realized how strong Harry really was. He was willing to go through agony and horror alone, just to keep the ones he loves, an apparently Draco, away and out of harms way. Well, he was either strong or completely foolish.

Stepping towards the lonely savior, the blond stopped so he stood right in front of the other. Reaching out, he lightly gripped onto Harry's chin before lifting his head so his emerald eyes met his silver blue ones. Draco noticed the confusion, but also the fear and regret in the green orbs. Draco then did something he never does with anyone but his mother. He pulled the frightened teen into his arms, Harry's face hidden in his neck, with Draco's nose buried in tousled raven locks.

"You're not alone anymore, Harry. I'm not leaving. I'll save you."


End file.
